


Robotics

by Endernerd14



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, kinda cliche-ish and i just realized it, original story my friendo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endernerd14/pseuds/Endernerd14
Summary: He really deserves a break,for all he's done.





	1. Prologue

Cindy stared down boredly at the now deceased body in front of her,tapping her foot on the concrete path. 

" ...Guess I better make up a story. After all,Mother won't be too pleased if she found out...",she inhaled,frustrated at the current situation. She thought for a moment,tapping the wall impatiently. 

" Who's new here,anyways..? Maybe that weird farmer kid,or maybe his sister,or whatever she is.",she grumbled, trying to think of a couple more people. Before a (almost) perfect explanation appeared. She could use that weird robot thing! It does malfunction sometimes,so maybe that could be the reason it 'murdered' the three.

I mean,sure,the thing has emotions and everything ( he's mentally better than humans probably),but,hey,it's still a robot. Plus,its owner died a while ago,so they would bet that would be why it lost its cool.

" Ah,I'm so smart. " ,she hummed happily,tossing the bat she had used into the nearby fire she summoned,before quickly making it disappear.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( such a nice transition)

A whistle pierced the air,causing a few crows to fly away. A pitchfork pierced a stack of hay,scattering it onto the dirt.

" I have no idea what I'm doing,but I'm doin' it anyways."

" Can you stop with the fake country accent?"

"Nope. "

Annie groaned,shooting a slight glare at Dallas. " Do you ever listen?"

"Again,nope.",he hummed casually,almost stabbing himself in the leg with the pitchfork. He immediately flinched back,Annie snorting at his actions.

" Do you even know what the hay is for?"

" Nope.",he responds casually,sending a glance over at her.

Annie groaned again,"You're hopeless.",she muttered,walking out of the barn. 

" I know!",Dallas shouted out of the entrance. When she didn't respond,he chuckled quietly,and continued not knowing what he was doing.( same) 

 

 

( might edit this and add more characters' povs buuut i dunno so uh have fun darlings??)


	3. whoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops

agh sorry for not updating in a while im working on other books on my wattpad (spidereye14),,, thanks for being patient,friends !!!


End file.
